Silence
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: Bellatrix curses Tonks. So yeah. Lame summary. hahaha Rated M, in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. Clearly. And ummmm, don't mind this story. It may fail, but you never know. Maybe it'll work out?**_

_****_"You watch yourself, Andromeda." Bellatrix growled. "I am going to make sure that scum child of yours has a terrible life."

"You won't go near the baby. I'll kill you!" Andromeda said.

"I don't have to go near the baby to make it's life Hell. You watch." Bellatrix snapped. "The baby will be born silent. Never to speak a word in his or her entire life. And that will make learning magic quite difficult. It may as well be a Squib."

"Bella, please." Andromeda said.

"The baby won't be silent forever. If it's anything like you, it'll marry someone less worthy than Ted Tonks. That's the only time they will say a word." Bellatrix said. She drew her wand. There was a bright white flash and Andromeda fell.

She woke up in St Mungo's in a while later, Ted sitting next to her.

"Ted, Ted, we can't keep it-"

"Andy, what happened? I came home and found you unconscious." Ted said. "And what can't we keep?"

"The baby. Bellatrix cursed me, she cursed the baby." Andromeda said, tears forming.

"Bellatrix can't curse worth anything. Nothing happened to the baby. The Healers made sure." Ted said.

* * *

"I told you, Ted. I told you she cursed our baby." Andromeda said.

"So, she doesn't cry-"

"She won't make any noise. She will never speak, Ted. That's what Bella did!" Andromeda said.

"You watch. You're just paranoid." Ted said. "She will speak."

**_So, short first chapter, but I'm gonna try a longer second chapter. hahhaa_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blah. ;D So, I want to get to her being in the Order.**_

_**So, this chapter will be more like a summary of the years in between her being born and her joining the Order. **_

Years passed, and Tonks' 5th birthday came with her still not speaking a single word. Andromeda had talked to Healers and anyone who would know anything about dark magic, but no one was able to explain the fact that Nymphadora Tonks could not speak.

The war ended when Tonks was 8, and Andromeda was hoping the curse would be lifted after Bellatrix was imprisoned. Andromeda and Ted were getting into a sort of routine with her, and she constantly carried a small notebook and a muggle pen around with her. If she wanted to say something, she'd just simple write it down and show whoever she wanted to tell.

During Hogwarts, the highest grades she got were during non verbal spells. Even in Auror Training, she easily passed the silent spell casting portion.

She stayed living with her parents when the rumour that Voldemort was back started.

"Nymphadora, I want to talk to you." Kingsley said, stopping by her cubicle one day while she was working.

Tonks looked up at him.

"Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tonight at 6. Alright?" Kingsley asked.

Tonks nodded.

That night, she walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Kingsley and Mad-Eye were both waiting for her. It had been close to year since Tonks had seen Mad-Eye, since he 'went' to teach at Hogwarts.

"It's been a while, lass. Kings told me you're still at the Ministry. Good work." He said.

Tonks smiled at him.

"So, you want to know why we wanted to meet you here?" Kingsley asked.

Tonks nodded.

"Come with us." Kingsley said. She followed them outside, and into a dark alley between a couple of Muggle shops.

"Memorise this address." Mad-Eye said, passing her a slip of paper.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _

Tonks looked at Mad-Eye questionably.

"Just memorise it. I'll explain in a bit." Kingsley said.

Tonks did as he told her. A few seconds later, Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared between 11 and 13, although it hadn't been there before. Tonks followed Kingsley and Mad-Eye inside.

It was slightly dark and gloomy inside, and Tonks found herself in a dimly lit hallway. Kingsley nodded at Mad-Eye and led Tonks into a sitting room while Mad-Eye disappeared upstairs.

Dumbledore was sitting in the sitting room, along with McGonagall and Snape. There was also another man she didn't know.

"Miss Tonks, it's nice to see you again." McGonagall said.

"Tonks, this is the Order of the Phoenix. We're a secret organization that works against Voldemort and his forces. You of course know Minerva, Albus and Severus. That's Remus Lupin right there, and Mad-Eye went to get Sirius." Kingsley explained.

"That would be me." Sirius said, walking into the room. "And you, little cousin, you've grown up."

Tonks stared at him.

"Do you remember me?" Sirius asked, approaching her.

Tonks shrugged. She remembered him a little bit, but not exactly.

"Ah, that's fine. It's been so long." Sirius said. "We'll change that, though. You'll remember me in due time."

* * *

**__**"Kingsley, there's no counter curse at all for her?" Sirius asked.

"No." Kingsley said. "Not that the Healers could find. That's what her parents said, anyway."

"But what was the actual curse?" Sirius asked.

Kingsley shrugged. "No clue. Something Bellatrix did. Maybe I can get Andromeda over here and she can explain it to you."

"Bellatrix?" Sirius asked. "Probably one of her little self made things. She managed a couple of them."

**_And yeah. Next chapter, I think Sirius will start planning some stuff. _**


End file.
